Leaving The Country
by XxthatsilvermistmagexX
Summary: Join the cast as they travel around the world with their friend Sara as her band tours in the R.A.N. tour! What will our cast run into during the tour? SEQUEL to 'The Lock-in!
1. Baka 1

** Hey minna! I'm back with this story for a SEQUEL! Like many of you wanted I'm continuing this story and if I get enough PM's and reviews on making a trilogy then I'll try to think up some stuff for you all! Read the first story first please or else you won't understand MOST of this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT! I also changed my name over from rockrockluver246 to what you see above! Same person! Same Person!**

**ALSO DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS! SEND ME YOUR OC'S! I need OC's for this story and in all honesty I'd rather use your OC's since they sound 10 times cooler than my own. Like you should've seen me struggle trying to write one on my own... TT^TT)/**

**Anywhales to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Baka and Test!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Traveling and New people!

Sara's Pov

Every two years a famous tour around America occurs... The Rock All Night Tour! This tour takes you all around America and this year is its annual celebration! Words can not describe how pumped I am for this and that we're playing in it this year just put the cherry on top for me!

*RRRING!* The text tone on my phone rang out...

"GAH! WHAT?!" I screamed as I woke up

As for now, I'm stuck waiting until my flight leaves at night! Did I mention that we get our own plane? Yeah big bonus there!

"Sara can you please shut up! You pretty much just woke the entire band!" Richard hissed while burying himself even further in his blanket

"Well good morning to you too! Mr. Sunshine..." I muttered to myself

"Neh? Is it morning already?" Our guitarist yawned out

Meet Kasumi Arai, my second best friend! She's a bit on the lazy side but I don't think she means wrong. The one thing about her sticks out is her teal hair...and well maybe also her yellow cat-like eyes but whatever. Oh and when I say never challenge her to a music contest or else you'll be in for a kick in the ass!

"Yeah Kasu-chan but you can go back to sleep if you want? Since you already packed...SHIT!" I yelled as I bolted over to my closet and quickly pulled out my suit case as I threw it to the side. Meaning I threw on top of our drummer...oops!

That's Aito Harou! He's the prankster in the group, but he can be the nicest guy at times. He has dark brown hair and striking blue-green eyes and I swear they seem to get brighter every day!

Although when it comes to competition he can turn a bit...competitive! He means well no doubt but the dudes freaking scary if any of us get hurt by someone! All in all he's the one that motivates us to try out a new genre each practice and we do get a few cool songs from them at least.

"OW FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Ohhh~! Aito-chan cursed! Get 'em Sakura-san!" Kasumi teased while Aito's face took on a shade of deep crimson

This is Sakura Silver, she's the oldest out everyone in the group! Meaning that she's mainly the one who drives us to any of our gigs that we do around town while we usually just fly if we have an over sea's concert.

Sakura has long black hair and pale skin that makes you think that she's never seen the sun in her life! She has sea-blue eyes that always carry the same stoic expression but every once in a while you'll see her crack a small smile but usually it's either a scowl or a smirk. Don't tell her I said this but she can a bit of a tsundere...and a blunt one at that!

"Does it look like I care?" she says harshly with a slight tinge of red on here ears

"A little hehe..." Kasumi teased even further

"YOU IDIOTS GET UP WE LEAVE REALLY SOON AND WE NEED TO PACK UP OR ELSE WE'LL MISS OUR FLIGHT?!"

"Umm Sara?"

"What sakura what!"

"You're the only one who didn't pack baka!" she hissed out

"Oh...", I thought for a moment real quick " Well then that means you guys can help me pack!" I said sweetly

"Fine" they all sighed

_'I wonder how hideyoshi is doing?'_

**Meanwhile at Hideyoshi's!**

Hideyoshi's Pov

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT SOON AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF WE END UP MISSING THAT FLIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

"Good morning?" I say meekly and confused

"Oh good you're awake! C'mon we need to pack up for the flight tonight!"

"Oh yeah...Where are we headed again?"

"New York duh!" yukko says annoyed," Now let's get going!"

"Alright! Okay so since we're traveling often we need to pack comfortable shoes and a nice pair for when we go out to eat. Got it?"

"Got it!" She hurried over to her room while dragging me in pursuit," Ok so that means I need to take my flats and converse right?" **(AN: Don't own)**

"Right, now moving on to clothes! It's a pretty long trip so we need to pack a lot of clothes. The weather over there during the summer gets pretty hot so pack lots of shorts and maybe throw in a pair jeans."

"Okay so I got enough shorts and I packed 3 pairs of pants! What's next?"

"Umm, shirts! Make sure they're light weight since It is hot over there."

"Got it! I think I can handle everything else now so you can go pack!"

"Awesome, Just knock if you need anything else!"

"Yeah right! What are you about to do call your GIRLFRIEND! I won't barge in that!" she teased

"Sh-shut up!"

I guess I am a little excited to see her... it's been a while since I last saw her. I wonder if she's okay? Nah that's crazy besides she has Richard and the girl can throw a punch!

***Fast forward a bit!***

Sara's Pov

"Gahh I AM SO EXCITED!" I shouted

"Why so you can your BOYFRIEND!" Kasumi teased

"M-maybe...Well I mean I guess I miss him a lot more than I thought."

Sakura silently quirks her black delicate brow while Richard just stares, "What?"

"You love him don't you?" Richard says bluntly

"Hn." says while she smirks

"EH? NO WHAT NO PFFT! PLEASE!" I shrilled while a slow a blush appears

"Really now?" Yukko says behind with hideyoshi in tow behind a blush," Man you're bad at lying!"

"H-hideyoshi...Y-yukko!" My blush deepens to where it's cherry red

"S-sara..."

"Silence...Awkward!" Yukko says to Richard while hugging him

"Awkward much..." Sakura says in a scowl at the sight of her bandmates

"Oh MY FRACK WORDS CAN NOT DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU!" I say as I tackle him in a death hug

"There we go!" Kasumi says happily with a smile

"Guys come on! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Aito said while already heading inside with Sakura and Kasumi.

"Hey Sara?"

"Yeah hideyoshi?"

"You never introduced me to everyone in your band...I only met Kasumi 'cause she called you while I was over."

"Oh right! Well the other guy in our group's name is Aito and the girl besides Kasumi is Sakura!"

"Oh and heads up on Sakura is that Aito is her 'property' as she says and that she's a blunt tsundere." Richard added

We finally made it to our gate to see everyone else was already there and waiting, "HEY LOOK IT'S SARA!" Akihisa shouted

"Keep it down aki sheesh I'm trying to sleep!" says while her head was on his lap

"Oh hehe oops?" he replies while blushing madly

"Hey guys!" I say happily while locking hands with hideyoshi

"Hey Sara! Is that the band?" Himeji says with an excited expression

"Yup why don't I introduce everyone!" I say while walking over to them,"So you guys already know Richard!"

"Hello!" He says in a happy tone

"This is Aito! He's the drummer for our band!"

"Sup..." he says in a bored tone

"This is Sakura, don't make her angry is all I can say hehe...She plays bass!"

"Hn."

"Now for the happiest of the group and my best friend besides Richard! Kasumi! She plays the guitar!"

"HI~!" She says in an excited tone

"So that's pretty much everyo- OH EW GROSS SEPERATE YOU TWO!" I shout in disgust as I point at aiko and kouta.

"What?" Aiko asks sweetly

"YA NASTY! HOW THE FUDGE ARE YOU NOT PREGGERS?!" I shrilled while violently scrubbing my eyes

"I don't know honestly, but eh whatever!"

"NO NOT WHATEVER!"

We all board the plane while I still freaked out over the sight I just saw," Hey sara?"

"Yeah hideyoshi?"

He quickly leans over and plants a kiss on my lips and retracts even faster," I really did miss you a lot..."

I smile happily while a small blush appears," I missed you too"

Well New York, here I come!

* * *

**And that shall be a wrap for that chapter! Again I need Oc's! I only need about 3 or 4 but that's all I will accept! Also I know that I never got a chance to introduce the band before but I did now at least!**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and please leave a review!**

**Akihisa: How come I didn't get in this chapter often? *pouts***

**silvermist: Because I had to introduce the oc's!**

**Sara: Yeah that was probably smart since they never really met the band before!**

**Minami: Well as long as I get a little more show in the next chapter I'll be fine.**

**silvermist: Next chapter! NEW YORK NEW YORK!**

**Hideyoshi: Read!**

**Sara: Review! **

**Everyone: BYE!**

**XXXX**

**Silvermist out!**


	2. Baka 2

**xxxxxx**

**Hey minna! I've noticed that you guys only follow and favorite this story... -_-)/****Can you guys please leave a review for me so I know how you all feel about it! Thanks! Oh and PLOT TWIST UP AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Baka and Test!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Going Over-seas!

Sara's Pov

"Gahh! Sakura-chan! I'm BORED!" Kasumi wines.

"Well if you would shut up and sleep it might go by faster!" she snaps coldly.

"Aw hang in there kasumi! We only have 4 more hours!" I say .

"Shh I'm tying to sleep." Aito whispers out.

"Hn." Sakura says with a smirk.

"Well I can't sleep!" Kasumi pouts.

"Why not?" Hideyoshi asks, " Is it the airplane?"

"Nah not really! It just takes a while for me to sleep." she replies in her usual peppy tone.

"Oh, so it's kinda like insomnia?" I ask.

"Not that either! I just never really sle-..." Kasumi's sentence is cut short since she knocked out into a deep sleep.

" *yawn* Now was that really needed Sakura?" Aito drawls out sleepily.

"Yes it was...now can you stop drooling on me please?" she says with a sigh.

*** 4 hours later ***

Minami's Pov

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it! We're in America!" I say with excitement.

"Yeah it looks pretty cool!" Aiko says while staying 10 feet away from Kouta while in the car...well if that's even possible! Aiko has one window while Kouta gets the other.

Oh yeah about that! Sara made a bet with Kouta that if they could survive the couple of weeks without any physical contact, she would never make a single comment about them. Sounds crazy right? Not really! They're doing great so far and Aiko even agrees to the bet!

"Hey Aiko are you sure you're ok with the bet?"

"Yeah, and besides I really want to go site seeing instead of just hanging out with him." she gives me a small smile before facing forward.

*SNOOOOOORE!*

That idiot I swear!, "AKI! WAKE UP! JUST 'CAUSE WE'RE IN A CAB TO THE HOTEL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST FALL ASLEEP?!" I shrilled.

"GAH! What huh?" his brown eyes fill with confusion.

"Jeez, I said we're in America now and you have the audacity to just sleep!" Ok now I'm annoyed...

"Oh...Sorry I guess I have a bad case of jet lag!" he says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure you do." I roll my eyes.

"Well hey, how about after we drop our stuff off we go site seeing with everyone!" I instantly perk up, "Also if you want we can go shopping for you?" he offers.

"Now we're talking!" I say with a bright smile.

"You guys we're here!" Aiko says while pointing to the large hotel in front of us.

After gathering all of our things out of the cab and paying, we head straight for the hotel doors.

Sara's Pov

I see the rest of the group come to the hotel one by one while Hideyoshi makes sure that everyone is here before we check-in.

"Alright I think that's everyone!" he says happily

"Awesome! Let's go check-in and then we can go site seeing!" I grab his arm as we head over to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the woman says with a fake smile.

"We would like to check-in today! I'm here for the American tour event." I reply

"Oh yes! Your band's name please so I know which room to put you in."

"The 5 keys!" I say proudly **(AN: Hey I changed their name since I kinda don't like the old one...SORRY!)**

"Alright, you're in rooms 203 and 204! Enjoy your stay." she says with all the kindness she could muster up.

"Thank you!" I pick up the four keys and hand them over to Hideyoshi.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

" I wonder who's calling..." I dig into my bag and take out my phone to see it's the manager of the concert.

"Hello? Is this Sara?"

"Yes this is she! What's up?"

"Well I tried sending you a text about the change in plans for the show but it wouldn't go through."

"Oh I'm sorry! It was off since I was on the airplane, I'm at the hotel now."

"Ok good! I wanted to tell you that the concert is now extended since the tour is now going international! The American tour will stay but afterwards we'll leave for Europe and then Asia and finally Australia!"

"Holy fuck." my eyes go wide with shock.

"I know right! Anyways go tell your band mates and anyone else about it! See ya later!"

*BOOP BOOP*

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS OUR TOUR WAS EXTENDED AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO DO A WORLD FUCKING TOUR AND OH MY GLOB I'M GONNA PASS OUT!" I shrill out.

"Sara you do realize that we're going to need a professional camera right?" Kasumi says in excitement.

"Huh? Why?" she tilts her head in confusion.

"To take photos duh!" Kasumi says while her excitement grows.

"Oh yeah, I guess we do need one!" Richard says while holding Yukko.

"Hn." Sakura says with a small smile...while texting god knows who

"Who are you texting?" Aito says with curiosity.

"No one." she then snaps a quick photo of him and then continues typing and then finally shows Aito her phone.

"EH! What's up with our fans?!" Aito grabs her phone and scrolls a bit.

"Oh are you posting on our instagram page?" Sara asks.

"Yeah, and it seems our fans are going crazy over Aito." she says with a smirk.

"Seriously you should check out the comments!" he scrolls over to the comments," _'So hot'_...Why thank you! _'I claim him!_'...Uh... _'no he's mine so back off'_ umm NO!" He continues to read the argument with interest.

"Wow our fans are a bit crazy." Kasumi giggles.

"Our fans need to learn to back off!" Sakura hisses out.

"Ohh is Saku-chan JELLY?" Kasumi teases.

"Hn." her smirk leaves and a scowl appears on her face while she glares at Kasumi.

"I take that as a yes!" I say joining in. A small blush spreads like a wildfire on Sakura's face.

"Ok you guys keep it up and she'll have your head." Richard warns.

"Oh come on Rich I don't think they mean it!" Yukko replies while trying to contain her laughter.

We finally find our room and we split in half, the girls get one room while the boys get the other. So of course I already know the guys are going to try something crazy!

"I bet the guys are gonna try something crazy just to see us." Aiko says while laughing.

"True... hopefully nothing crazy!" Minami says joining into the laughter.

*MEANWHILE!*

"What the hell are they laughing about?" kouta says while holding a glass cup to the wall.

* * *

**Alright that's wrap on this chapter! I hope you liked it and I PLEASE FOR GLOB'S SAKE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sara: when do we sing?**

**Silvermist: Soon...very soon...**

**Kasumi: I see a new couple within the band~!**

**Sakura: Do you have a death wish? *death glare***

**Silvermist: Anywhales keep reading and please review!**

**Silvermist out!**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
